The end is near
by Jill
Summary: THe slayer almost gets killed by her enemy spike when...............


The classes were hard today for Buffy she had a lot on her mind. Angel just left her because he said he was to dangerous to be around, she was confused.

Back at sunnydale high Giles was waiting for buffy to return from classes at her collage He just found out that Spike was loose and was not under that evil curse anymore an was able to eat humans again. He was worried and was anxious for buffy to hurry up.

Willow was running to catch up to Buffy. " Buffy!" Buffy just kept goiing. " Buffy !" she yelled again. " Out of breath she finnally caught up to her. " why didn't you wait Buff?" She asked worriedly. " hmm.....o sorry i wasn't paying attention......whats up?" Buffy replied " Giles needs you at the library he says its very important!" Buffy got a worried look on her face, " whats happened?" Willow was stuttering " I'm not sure but lets hurry up and get over there!"

Giles got a little startled as the two girls rushed in to the library. Buffy was out of breath when she asked," what is it giles!?" Giles replied quickly. " Spike is loose and he is no longer cursed!" Buffy looked upset. " well i dont wanna go on duty tonight i have been on duty every night this week!" "yes Buffy but this time your are actually after something!" Buffy still a little upset agreed. 

Down near the cemetary Spike was wondering around looking for something to feed on. " If only that Summers girl was around she would be perfect, and think what it would do for my repetation! Spike killing the slayer what a dream!" But the only problom was, was that Buffy can easly beat Spike so Spike had to find something to help!

Buffy was on gaurd she looked all over the cemetary and everything but no sign of SPike " this really stinks tonight was my night off and look i am still out here!" Suddenly Spike said out of no where, " I am sorry to have made you come out here, soon you will never have to come out ever again!"

Willow was worried Buffy hadn'e come back yet and it was after midnight. she decided to call Giles up. RING!!! RING!!!! RING!!!! " hello?" Willow sounded worried, " GIles shes not back yet i am getting worried, what should i do?" Just calm down!" Giles answered Willow was frustraited, "i cant calm down my best friend could be a vampires dinner right now!" Giles also frustraited replied, " dont worry she is the slayer i have taght her well no go get some sleep, goodnight" "click". Willow was still worried. She had only one choice, to call Angel.

_"spike!"_ Buffy said in a sarcastic way, " I didnt expect you to just show yourself i mean even if u are off the curse now i have a reason to kill you." " no not really........because i will probably kill you first." Buffy was not the slightest bit scared by that remark because she new Spike wouldn't be able to because she had faught him before about 100 times. " Oh yeah really...........are u gonna kill me like the other times you said you would because i sure dont feel dead!" Buffy said annoyed by SPike. " Oh do please shut-up! I can kill you in a second! " suddenly he grabbed her and almost stabbed her through the thigh. " close call" she said not even the slightest bit worried. Then she unwound herself and he grabbed her again and was just about to feed on her. Now she was worried he had her trapped no way out, it was over for the slayer.

Angel got on a bus as soon as he heard from Willow. He was really worried. He got off at sunnydale cemetary and ran around the whole place till he saw her. Spike Was just about to dig his teeth in her neck right when Angel grabbed him. Spike was annoyed, very annoyed. Angel had his vamp face on and that usually means he's mad, he then threw him into a gravestone and that knocked him out. THen buffy did a double side \kick at his face and left him there while her and angel ran off. 

When they got away from the cemetary Buffy said, " Thanks you saved my life, how did you....." Angel cut her off, " Willow called me up, look i gotta go i'll see ya when i see ya." Oh okay same to you" buffy said sadly that he had to go.

Suddenly Giles and Willow ran up to her glad to see she was alive. " I am so sorry buffy i shouldn't have let you go out alone i just read that when vampires get off curses they become stronger and kill more. " Buffy was realieved to see them and said" dont worry about it i am fine and if it weren't for Willow and Angel i wouldnt be here, i dont think spike will bother us for a while either." Willow then said, " lets get back and go to bed we have school tommorow." Buffy got a frown on her face, " dont remind me!" And they all walked back together while SPike lie there waiting for the sun to hit him in the morning, and angel on his way back to L.A. through tunnels.

Note from author: Please dont say anything terrbly bad in my reviews because this is my first story and the best i can get is tips thanks!


End file.
